


Good Lovin' Gone Better

by Shpamm123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Smut, general niceness and happy feelings, no angst or pain here, not real stuff anyway i promise, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shpamm123/pseuds/Shpamm123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have their angels, the angels have their boys. Shenanigans, sex and sexy shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel really likes pie

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't a clue when it's set I just fancied some Sabriel/Destiel fun times. Team Free Will + Gabe era I suppose. But all impending doom either hasn't happened or won't happen. 
> 
> Lighthearted, sexy fun times. If I turn this into a full series I'll work out time lines and back story but for now it's a 2 chapter one-shot.
> 
> Chapter 1 Sabriel  
> Chapter 2 Destiel 
> 
> Enjoy :3

‘...well it was either that or let Balthazar keep my Horn and _that_ was definitely _not_ gonna happen!’ Gabriel finished his story with a smirk and poked his fork into the plate across the table from him. 

The other three in his company immediately fell silent – Castiel staring wide eyed, Sam eyebrow raised and biting back a grin and Dean with a muscle in his jaw twitching, eyes thunderous – and watched Gabriel pop the piece of pie into his mouth, a smear of cherry sauce on his lip.

Gabriel’s face was set in its ‘mm-sweet-goodness-I-care-about-nothing-else’ expression, chewing for a few seconds before he noticed his brother and the two hunters staring at him. Dean’s hands had curled around the edges of his plate and he slid the slowly slid his piece of pie closer to him.

‘Nobody. Touches. My. Pie.’ His voice was low and he frowned at the Archangel. Cas placed his hand on Dean’s arm and Sam couldn’t take the serious concern etched onto his face. He snorted and threw his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders.

‘This is why you’re my angel.’ He smacked a kiss on his head and Gabriel’s smirk grew.

‘Aw, Dean-o c’mon! What’s a piece of pie between friends eh?’

‘Dean you know Gabriel means you no offence.’ Cas’ serious murmur was ruined by the small curl of his lip. He’d spent enough time with the former Trickster and the Winchester’s now that he was beginning to appreciate their games and Gabriel thought it about time. A smile suited his brother’s face.

Dean just stuck his bottom lip out – which made Sam laugh even harder – and stabbed at his dessert.

‘You missed a bit.’ Sam flicked Gabriel on the nose and pointed to his lips.

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at him, ‘Nah I was saving that for you Sammy.’ He craned his neck towards Sam’s face and pressed their lips together. Sam’s grin softened and he moved his lips against Gabriel’s, flicking the tip of his tongue over the sticky sauce. 

‘Ugh you steal my shit then I have to watch you do... _that_ to my little brother, in public too! God Gabriel.’ Dean’s grumble was punctuated by his fork scraping. The coveted pie had disappeared in record time. 

‘Hey you don’t have to watch, besides you accost MY little brother every moment you think someone’s not watching.’ Gabriel turned and winked at Castiel, whose face tinged pink and his arms folded themselves in his lap. Dean kept his glare on Gabriel but slipped a hand off the table, giving Cas’ knee a quick squeeze.

‘Well you’re not allowed to ride back in the car. And _you_ ,’ his eyes snapped to Sam’s and narrowed, ‘you have to catch Angel Airways home too for... for fraternising with the enemy.’ Dean was definitely having a grumpy day.

‘Aw, dude really? Can’t we just ride in the car? You’re an actual five year old, you know that?’ Sure the Gabriel Express took all of 4 seconds but it made his head feel weird and he hadn’t mastered landing on his feet yet. 

‘That is fine by me!’ Gabriel almost sang. Car journeys were boring anyway. He only stood the hours of numb legs because the Winchester’s insisted on keeping some of the things they’d had to live with before their double dose of angel mojo showed up. That and it was kinda fun to poke Dean in the back of the head. Or “accidently” nudge his seat 6 times in 4 minutes. Or switch his classic rock to show tunes.

‘It’s only a matter of time before that bucket of bolts gives up all together and then where will you be.’

‘Gabe!’ Sam chided, nudging his shoulder and throwing him a half-hearted bitchface. He was really pushing Dean’s buttons today and it always ended badly. Gabriel just stuck his tongue out. Sam felt sorry for Castiel, (whose shoulders stiffened when Gabriel had insulted Dean’s car) as he usually bore the brunt of his sulks.

‘Oh that is IT. I’ve managed to block out you groping my brother at every waking moment. You steal my pie and I must like you somewhere because you still have teeth, but you insult my BABY like that?’ Dean was on his feet, finger pointed in Gabriel’s face. They were the only patrons of the small diner and the waitresses were outside, smoke curling up from the lit cigarettes clutched between their fingers.

‘You best get out of my sight right now or I’ll... I’ll...’ The muscle in Dean’s jaw was twitching away as he struggled to find an appropriate threat.

‘Fine, fine! Buckle up Sammy, we’re going for a ride – and not the good kind,’ Dean growled again, ‘yeesh bucko ok! Cas, give him some road-head or something, see if you can pull that pole outta his ass!’ 

Three things happened at once. Sam felt Gabriel’s fingers close around the skin of his wrist, Cas’ favourite ‘I-don’t-understand-that-reference’ face was accompanied with ‘Dean, what is “road-head”?’ and Dean lunged across the table towards Gabriel who – clicking the fingers of his free hand for good measure – disappeared with Sam in tow.

Everything went black and Sam felt like the air was being squeezed from his body. Then as soon as it had started colour burst onto his vision and he stumbled to a stop in their motel room, arms pin wheeling comically as he tried to stay on his feet. Gabriel must’ve had his fill of Winchester tormenting for the time being because instead of letting him fall on his face (a common occurrence) he grabbed the back of Sam’s shirt and yanked him upright, spinning him round and enjoying the slightly queasy grimace on his face.

‘Not bad Samoo, you’re getting better at that.’ Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam’s waist and nestled their hips together. Sam bent and rested his forehead on Gabriel’s.

‘You,’ he kissed his forehead, ‘are one very bad,’ his nose, ‘angel.’ He murmured this last word against Gabriel’s lips and he could’ve sworn Gabriel almost purred. 

‘Ahh that may be, oh tall one, but think of it this way, we now have at least an hour or two alone.’ He wriggled his fingers under Sam’s shirt and thumbed small circles on his hips. ‘Maybe more if dear Dean decides to ah... take Cas for a drive.’

‘Gross, dude.’ 

Gabriel flicked his tongue over Sam’s bottom lip. ‘Prude.’ 

Sam caught his tongue between his teeth. He dropped down slightly, until he could wrap his arms around Gabriel’s thighs, and hoisted him up, the angel’s slim legs locking around Sam’s hips, arms around his neck. Sam pulled their hips together and sucked gently on Gabriel’s tongue. Gabriel let a soft groan escape and he rolled his hips against Sam’s. He felt the muscles in the angel’s ass flex under his hands as Gabriel twitched his hips again.

Sam dropped them onto the bed, Gabriel’s mouth falling away as his head hit the pillow. Sam’s hair brushed his cheeks and he curled a finger around a strand.

‘That tickles, you need a hair cut Samsquatch.’

‘You can talk, golden boy,’ Sam slid his hands behind Gabriel’s head, tangling fingers in golden blonde hair that could almost rival Sam’s.

‘When my hair gets in the way of my fabulous sexual skills then I will let you talk to me like that. Speaking of in the way.’ Gabriel raised an eyebrow and then they were both shirtless, shoeless and... underwearless? Sam was definitely more conscious of his half-hard dick, lying on a rougher material than it had been.

‘I like jeans. Shirts? Awkward, not sexy to remove. Jeans though? That’s your job Sammy.’ He winked.

Sam liked snarky, playful Gabriel the best. He nuzzled his nose behind an ear and breathed in Gabriel’s heady scent of chocolate and what can only be described as what he thinks clouds probably smell like; Fresh, awakening, buzzing with life. Gabriel’s hands had wormed their way back around him and were tracing patterns on the sensitive spaces between each rib.

‘You talk too much, shut up.’ Sam exhaled against his throat, punctuating his words with little licks and nips. Gabriel turned his head away, exposing more throat for Sam to taste.

‘Make me.’ Sam could hear the want seeping through the challenge and he chuckled against his neck. He drew back and stared down, into the blown pupils of the Archangel, and gently traced his tongue over the outline of his cupids bow before pressing his mouth onto him, flicking his tongue over his and eliciting a small ‘mm’. 

Sam brought his hand up to Gabriel’s face and stroked a thumb along his jaw. He sucked on Gabriel’s bottom lip and trailed small kisses to his collar bone, where he swirled his tongue in the dips near his shoulders. Gabriel’s breathing was shakier but, as if on cue, he started again.

‘You’re gonna have to do better than that to shut m-’ he cut himself off with a groan as Sam bit the sensitive skin on his collar whilst simultaneously dragging the hand on Gabriel’s jaw over to his mouth and tracing his lips with a finger. Gabriel’s tongue darted out and licked the tip of the finger Sam was swirling around his lips. 

Sam moved his own lips down to Gabriel’s stomach and kissed around his bellybutton, he dipped his tongue in once – causing an inhaled groan behind his finger – before stopping to run his nose up and down the neat golden line leading down his stomach. Sam pushed the tip of his finger past the angel’s lips and wiggled until he could feel Gabriel’s tongue curling around the middle joint. He began to very gently pull back and forwards inside his mouth. 

‘Mm Gabe, your mouth is so very talented.’ He breathed this onto Gabriel’s hips and was rewarded with a moan and the hollowing of his cheeks, sucking Sam’s finger a little deeper into his throat. The sensation sent sparks straight through him and his dick pulsed, rock hard against the buttons of his jeans. He could feel Gabriel’s erection pushing into his chest also and he slid his tongue along the curving planes of his hips, just above the waistband. 

‘Makes me think of your sweet mouth around my dick,’ he added a second finger to the first and Gabriel sucked harder, ‘You just love the feel of something filling up your mouth don’t you?’ he pushed his fingers forward until Gabriel coughed a little, ‘love the thought of any part of me inside your mouth, fucking your throat yeah?’

Gabriel hissed what sounded like a yes and bobbed his head back and forth on Sam’s hand. Sam grinned into his hips and nipped the protruding bones. He slid his free hand in between them and popped the buttons on Gabriel’s jeans. And then for good measure (and because the tightly pulled denim was begin to hurt) he undid his own. He couldn’t resist running his hand over himself as he watched the Archangel suck on his fingers.

Gabriel’s dick, red and shining at the tip with a little pre-come, poked out over the top of his jeans and Sam lowered his body back onto Gabriel’s, and they slid together, smearing their clear arousal into each other.

Sam didn’t know if Gabriel’s mouth had fallen open with a shaky ‘Aaah’ at the sensation of his cock rubbing against Sam’s or if it was because his fingers had tried to curl his hand into a fist to deal with the urge to just come all over Gabriel right then, yanking and trapping the angel’s bottom jaw in his hand.

‘Sorry.’ He murmured and removed his hand from the angel’s mouth, balling them into the sheets besides his shoulders.

‘Don’t... ohh... apologise. Keep doing.’ Gabriel’s hips bucked as Sam pushed down onto him.

‘Oh fuck this,’ he growled and their jeans disappeared.

One of Gabriel’s arms snaked around Sam’s lower back and their bodies lay flush together, Sam pinning the smaller body to the bed. Not that Gabriel seemed to mind. In fact, his eyes rolled closed and he slid his other hand between them, grasping Sam’s dick and coating it in a cool tingling lube, before pressing them together again and sliding his hand up their shafts.

‘Oh... fuck... Gabe, I always...mmf... forget you can do that.’ Sam stuttered between the feel of Gabriel’s hand stroking them together. Gabriel chuckled.

‘Mojo baby. My pores can leak lube.’

Sam laughed, a breathy gasping sound. ‘Sexy, really.’

‘What? You want me to stop? This not sexy for you baby?’ Gabriel’s mouth was on Sam’s again and his breath was hot and fast in Sam’s mouth as his pace on their dicks slowed to less than a crawl.

Sam growled deep in his throat and bit at Gabriel’s lip.

‘I swear Gabriel, if you stop fucking me like this right now I’m never letting you cover me in chocolate sauce again.’ 

‘What makes you think you could stop me if I wanted you covered in chocolate sauce?’

Gabriel was smirking again, his hand slowing, loosening with every stroke. Sam snarled and thrust his hips downwards forcing himself hard through Gabriel’s hand. 

‘Gabe, please! Fuck me... just... can’t take it... fuck, please.’ His grin faltered and then he was kissing Sam hard, deep, his hand holding them both and jerking a rough, fast pace. Sam wrapped his own hand around Gabriel’s and their cocks and pumped with him, the pressure of two desperate hands becoming too much.

‘Gabe I can’t... oh fuck yes Gabriel.’

‘Come on Sammy, come for me, I wanna feel you empty yourself all over my dick.’

Sam’s head shot backwards, veins in his neck popping as the blood rushed through him. He came with a strangled scream, thick white spurts dripping down Gabriel’s hand, covering his crotch and stomach. 

The feeling of Sam twitching and screaming as he came sent Gabriel over the edge and he thrust his hips up with a cry of ‘oh fuck Sam YES’ his own come mixing with that of the panting hunter whose arms were shaking as he propped himself up over Gabriel.

‘Fuck me Sammyammyam that gets better every single time.’ 

Sam always thought it an achievement that he could make an Archangel pant. He laughed and Gabriel pulled his arms out, forcing him to collapse with his face buried in his angel’s neck again, kissing the line where his hair met his head behind his ears.

‘We’ll stick together if we stay like this.’ He mumbled into Gabriel’s hair.

‘Eh, wouldn’t be such a bad thing would it?’ 

‘Gross.’

‘Prude.’ 

Sam nipped his ear playfully but was aware that the wet, sticky sensation around his midriff had disappeared and all he could feel was smooth warm skin. 

‘Thank you.’ He placed a soft kiss on Gabriel’s flushed lips.

‘Human cleaning process takes too long anyway, it’s easier this way.’

‘No, thank you, for the rest. For you.’ Sam kissed him again.

Gabriel reverted to Archangel of super strength and reality bending because Sam was then trapped under him, with his arms pinned above his head – despite the size difference, he couldn’t have thrown him off if he tried. Gabriel cocked his head and wiggled his eyebrows.

‘I know. I am so totally awesome.’ But he leaned down and pressed his nose to Sam’s with a genuine softness in his eyes. But hey, what’s the rule?

No chick-flick moments. Sam rolled his eyes but grinned despite himself. 

Gabriel’s eyes unfocussed and he froze for all of a second before letting out a loud, whooping laugh.

‘What did I miss?’ 

‘Eheheh. That was a message from Cas, Dean wants to take him on a drive, show him a ... famous landmark as he put it. Won’t be back for hours.’ His trademark eyebrow wiggle made another appearance and Sam screwed up his face.

‘Dude, need to know basis only. He’s my BROTHER.’

‘Yeah well the other one’s mine so suck it up.’

‘You told me it doesn’t work like that!’ 

‘Eh potato tomato, who cares what I said!’ 

They poked each other as they taunted, turning it into a mild wrestling match (which Sam loses of course – Gabriel: The Serial Cheater) but they laugh together and Gabriel thinks it really is a beautiful sound. Human laughter. Not just human but Winchester – specifically his favourite Winchester – laughter. 

‘Right Samoo! If we have the whole afternoon, I betcha I can think of more places in this one motel room to fuck than you can.’

Sam flashed his teeth at him. ‘You’re so on.’

‘Great! Because,’ Gabriel leaned right down next to Sam’s ear and whispered directly into his brain, ‘I can’t wait to feel your huge, hard dick deep in my tight, hot ass.’ 

Before Sam could grab a fevered kiss Gabriel had disappeared. Sam was momentarily disorientated, his senses so filled with Gabriel one second then completely deprived the next, but he heard the shower start up in the en suite, followed by the unmistakeable whistling of Tom Jones’ ‘Sex Bomb’. 

Sam slid off the bed and padded to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door.


	2. Castiel discovers he should listen to Gabriel more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm sorry this took two weeks longer than I originally planned it was much more difficult to write than I first thought :( 
> 
> I'm not too happy with it but it's done and it'll do as I have all the work for my second year of my degree to be in in the next 3 weeks and I've just started a biiiiig Supernatural project too and I want to get a few chapters of that written before I post any.
> 
> So keep an eye out for it but until then enjoy the smut.

‘Dean, what is “road-head”?’ 

Dean’s fingers curled around the air where the Archangel’s throat had been not a second ago and he let out a frustrated snarl.

‘Get BACK here you prick!’ He slammed his hands down, rattling the plates and tipping the salt, spraying little granules all over the table. 

Castiel was watching him, head cocked and eyebrows furrowed in that way he had when a human reference passed him by.

‘Dean, what did he mean? Has Gabriel offended you?’

Dean sat down with a huff and pressed his palms into his face with a groan.

‘No, Cas,’ he mumbled, ‘he’s just... an infuriating bastard that’s what.’ 

Dean had begun to enjoy some of the perks that came with having an Archangel as part of Team Free Will (massively modified motel rooms, endless supplies of dessert and someone else who appreciated good music) not to mention Sam’s mood had improved greatly since he’d started sticking it to the Angel of Dean’s annoyance – as much as he tried the brain bleach he couldn’t forget that interesting discovery one evening a few weeks after Gabriel had joined their ragtag band – but the little guy sure had a way of working under Dean’s skin and had a sick perversion to pushing his buttons.

It was a shame that his buttons involved all the secret little things Dean wished he could ask Cas for. And Gabriel still insisted he couldn’t read Dean’s mind. 

Never trust a Trickster.

Dean turned to Cas, who was still staring, puzzling over what Gabriel had done this time and leaned forward to press a kiss on his forehead.

‘Promise, Cas. It’s nothing.’

‘Oh...’ Cas’ face went slack and his eyes unfocused, ‘OH...’

‘Everything alright there?’ Dean cocked an eyebrow. Cas was blinking at him now and his cheeks had developed a slight pink tinge. 

‘I... uh... I checked some sources for a definition of Gabriel’s request and...’ His cheeks flushed a darker pink but he kept a level gaze at the hunter. A small smirk curled the corner of Dean’s mouth and he leaned in, brushing against Castiel’s parted lips.

‘...and?’ 

Dean’s breath was hot and his tongue slid over the angel’s bottom lip.

‘Uh...’ Cas stuttered. The door to the Diner banged and the nattering waitresses fell silent. Cas snapped away from him and stared straight ahead. Dean rolled his eyes and shoved him out of the booth. Cas stumbled to his feet and let Dean drag him towards the door.

‘Ladies.’ Dean winked at the girls. The men heard one of them say ‘told you, ten bucks – cough up’ but Dean had deposited Cas at the passenger door and was already behind the wheel with the engine running. He slid into the car the conventional way; the waitresses were watching them through the window, giggling behind their hands.

‘Are you ok?’ Castiel leaned over and brushed Dean’s fingers, curled around the steering wheel. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on and Dean was acting unusual, though he was positively buzzing and Cas could feel it like electricity crackling over his skin. 

Dean swung the Impala out onto the road.

‘I uh...’ He worried at his bottom lip and flicked his eyes to Cas’ face. ‘Look Cas, I know we’re doing this whole... slow development and crap but... Well I wouldn’t wanna do anything you were uncomfortable with but...’ he trailed off, tightening his hands on the wheel and flaring his nostrils.

Cas’ hand dropped to Dean’s knee and the engine stuttered as Dean’s foot jittered on the accelerator.

‘But...?’

‘But... Goddamn it Cas, Gabriel mayhavestumbledonsomethingIreallyenjoy.’ Dean flushed and wrinkled his nose, like the very notion of admitting Gabriel was onto something tasted disgusting, and kept his eyes on the horizon. 

‘You... you’re admitting that Gabriel was... right about something?’ there was a hint of amusement in his voice and his fingers started tracing circles on Dean’s knee.

‘THAT is what you took from that?’ 

Castiel giggled. Of all the words Dean would’ve associated with him giggle was not one of them. But giggle he did, simultaneously ghosting his fingers up Dean’s leg, swirling slowly up his thigh. The Impala jerked again, engine revving.

‘Cas are you... do you really want...’ 

Castiel leaned over and placed his lips right on Dean’s ear.

‘Do I really want your cock in my mouth? To have you full and hard in my throat?’ the murmur was accompanied by a squeeze at the top of Dean’s thigh.

‘Cas!’ Dean squeaked, he actually squeaked, and it was a good job the road was quiet as he jerked the wheel and nearly smashed them into a tree. He gritted his teeth and eased off the accelerator, dropping to well below the speed limit. Cas pulled back slightly, the trace of a smile on his face (Dean suspected Gabriel had influenced his angel a hell of a lot more than was probably acceptable) and loosened his grip, resuming the delicate circles up and down his thigh. Dean turned to him and was somewhat annoyed at the composure on the angel’s face.

‘Did I do something wrong?’ His voice was laced with sickly sweet innocence. Oh yeah, he had definitely been spending too much time with Gabriel. But his obvious ploy sent Dean’s mind racing. He was not at all opposed to playing this game with an Angel of the Lord, and anyway Dean had much more experience with this. Trying to calm the fluttering in the pit of his stomach, he relaxed his shoulders, faced the road once more and breathed a sigh.

‘Nope.’ He shrugged trying to ease his body into nonchalance and Cas’ lips were on his ear again.

‘Oh. Well then did I do something right?’

‘Nu...’ Dean cleared his throat, ‘Nu-uh. Dunno what you’re gettin’ at.’ 

‘Really?’ his tongue flicked over the curve of Dean’s ear and the car sped forward again. ‘Because I am a powerful,’ he almost purred the word and Dean choked down a whimper, ‘celestial being and I can read much deeper than body language... though...’ His circling fingers had found their way into the crease at Dean’s thigh and he slid a thumb across the bulge in his jeans, ‘your body is speaking a lot louder than you intend.’

Dean couldn’t deny that one. He just concentrated on keeping the car straight, breathing in and out, in and out, in... 

‘Shit, Cas.’ He hissed, eyes flickering closed for a second. The angel hadn’t moved from his crotch, instead sliding his whole hand over the Dean’s hardening cock, still making little circles with his thumb. He had also shifted sideways, tucking his knees underneath him on the passenger seat and was sucking soft kisses on Dean’s neck.

‘Do you like this Dean? Do you like my tongue on your skin, my hand on your cock?’ Cas squeezed again and this time Dean couldn’t hold back the shuddering moan, his hips twitching up into Cas’ hand. The Impala swerved again and Dean swung her onto the side of the road and slammed to a stop.

Cas drew back and sat with hands on his knees. 

‘Why did you stop driving? Did I do something wrong? I thought it was something you enjoyed...’ He didn’t sound upset but an edge of confusion was creeping in. 

Dean twisted to face Cas and grabbed the lapels of his coat. He crushed their lips together and manhandled the angel onto his lap. Cas bowed his head to avoid the roof, thus deepening the kiss and drawing another groan from Dean. 

‘Cas you... where did you... how did you know how to do that?’ Dean slid his hands around Cas’ waist and pulled his hips in closer. 

Cas pulled back from the hunter’s lips and his face lit up again.

‘So I was doing the right thing? You enjoyed it?’ 

In reply Dean slid his hands up to the small of his back and pulled the angel down to his mouth again. The kiss was hard and they were both panting into each other’s mouths, Dean’s teeth nipping and suckling and Cas’ bottom lip.

‘Dean...’ Cas stuttered, ‘Dean...please...’

Dean silenced him with his tongue and rutted his hips up into Cas’. 

‘No... Dean... Dean, Stop!’ 

Dean froze. He drew back, staring into crystal clear blue. He withdrew his hands from where they were clamped around Cas’ back and an uncomfortable coldness extinguished the tingling in the pit of his stomach.

‘...Oh. Um... Shit Cas, I’m sorry, I...’ He coughed uncomfortably and shifted beneath him. Confusion furrowed Cas’ brow replaced swiftly by horror. He linked his hands behind Dean’s neck and rested his forehead on his. 

‘No! No I... I was very much enjoying that,’ he kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth, ‘but I...’

‘But? Cas you’re not doing a great job of convincing me here.’ Dean’s voice was strained, he was trying his hardest not to freak out, but the fact that the angel was still perched in his lap and not halfway across the country because Dean made a (quite literally) dick move was progress from last time. 

‘Shh. I was enjoying that Dean, the effects of your kiss is as obvious on my body as it is on yours, is it not?’ Cas rocked forward slightly and pressed himself into Dean’s stomach and Dean had to nod in agreement. ‘What I wanted to say was... I want to try it. I want to experience this “road-head”. It is something you would enjoy greatly I think.’

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, relief flooding through him. ‘Oh God, Cas you really know how to worry a guy. But um, yeah. Yeah I would like that if... I mean, only if you’re totally ok with that.’

Cas rolled his eyes and pushed his erection into Dean’s stomach again and he had to laugh. 

‘Alright eager, hop off.’ And Cas was immediately sideways on his knees in the passenger seat again, minus coat and tie, the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Dean smirked.

‘Eager.’ He repeated turning the engine on again. Cas just shrugged.

‘Before we go I will let Gabriel know that we will be home late.’

‘Aw dude, really? Does he have to know this?’

‘They will worry-’

‘I think they’ll be... busy.’ Dean screwed his face up at the thought.

‘-and I’m not going to tell him the details of our journey. Just that we are going for a drive.’

‘Like he’s not gonna know what that means.’ Dean grumbled but Cas was staring into the distance. He blinked a few times and turned back towards Dean.

‘I must ask you one favour though Dean, will you please leave my father out of this situation? It makes me very uh, uncomfortable. Also you may want to remove your jeans before we go. I feel it would be more dangerous to try on the road.’ 

‘We’re gonna be lucky if we don’t crash anyway.’ He mumbled but he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them halfway down his thighs, leaving him sat in plain black boxers. His previous excitement had dimmed almost entirely and he felt a bit stupid sat there with his pants half off.

Cas laughed and Dean tensed as the angel was right on his ear again. ‘Oh Dean, I’m going to make you feel so good you’ll forget feeling stupid in no time. Drive.’ And his tongue began an assault on the pulse point behind Dean’s ear. Dean hissed a breath through his teeth and pulled out onto the road, keeping the Impala at a steady, slow speed. 

‘Oh fuck Cas, this is dangerous. We are definitely gonna crash.’ 

Cas chuckled into his neck. ‘I will keep us safe don’t worry.’ He was crouched over on his knees in a position that wouldn’t have been possible for very long if he was human but Cas seemed perfectly steady as he slid down Dean’s neck and over the outside of his shirt. His hand was stroking Dean’s inner thigh and he burrowed his nose under the bottom of the shirt to nip his way along his hip.

Dean groaned and jerked his hips up slightly, drawing a matching purr from the car as he pressed down his feet. Cas moved his hand up to Dean’s hardening cock and his breath was shaking a little on Dean’s hips. 

Dean let out a hysterical little laugh when a car swept past them on the opposite side.

‘This is thrilling for you?’ Cas murmured into the bottom of his stomach, where he was hunched right over, swirling his tongue in a way that was sending bolts of pleasure through Dean. 

‘Mm... Mm-hmm.’ Was all Dean could manage as Cas had slipped a hand up the leg of his boxers and was thumbing the soft skin of his balls. The angle of his mouth changed on Dean’s stomach and he looked down. Cas was now somehow folded into the foot-well and was nosing at the point where the trail of hair on Dean’s stomach met the line of his boxers.

Cas slid his mouth over Dean’s hard cock, over the soft cotton.

‘Oh fuck.’ Dean hissed, swerving the car slightly before taking all his concentration and levelling out again. Cas slid over him again and then sat up. He removed his hand from Dean and wiggled his boxers down enough to pull Dean out. The warm hand on his shaft made Dean’s hips buck again. 

Castiel sat there with his hand gripping the base of Dean’s cock, staring at the little beads of precum coating the tip. Dean flushed, a little embarrassed at the staring.

‘You can...’ despite the care he felt for Cas, he still felt a bit reluctant to offer, ‘You can stop... stop any time you want you know? I don’t wanna make you-’ Dean’s words trailed off to an unintelligible moan as the tip of Cas’ tongue flicked over his slit, gathering the beads into his mouth. He liked his lips and tentatively slid his tongue over the head of Dean’s cock again. 

‘Oh my G-... Fuck, Cas, please.’ His knuckles were white on the wheel and the Impala jerked forward and slowed and jerked forward again as his feet twitched.

‘You taste... you taste so good.’ Cas’ breath cooled the wetness his tongue had put there and Dean’s hips thrust up. He bumped against Cas’ lips and almost lost it right there as they closed around him and sucked. Cas drew back, swirling his tongue again and then pushed his mouth further onto Dean with a quiet moan.

Dean was less quiet. The feel of his angel’s wet mouth working its way around his shaft, further and further down every time, combined with the concentration required to keep the car on the road was dragging strange guttural groaning from Dean. 

Cas pulled back again, almost entirely off him, and then Dean had to swerve off the road and slam on the breaks, squealing the car to a stop as he felt the head of his cock hit the back off Cas’ throat. Cas swallowed, the muscles contracting around Dean and he buried both his hands into that dark mess of hair and arched up off the seat.

‘Oh fucking fuck me.’ 

Cas hummed around him and Dean gasped, arching again, fucking himself into the angel’s mouth. Cas drew back to suckling on the head and circled his hand around the base of Dean’s shaft, pumping slowly.

‘Are you ok? Is this enjoyable?’ He murmured against him.

‘I swear Cas, if you stop now I will probably cry.’ He was only half joking.

‘I’ll take that as a yes then.’ And he worked his mouth down to meet his hand. 

The combination of Cas’ tongue sliding backwards and forwards over his tip, his lips sucking up and down in time with his hand – which had added a little twist on the down – melted Dean into a gibbering wreck, one hand clinging onto the seat and the other twisted in matted hair.

‘Shit Cas... so good... tongue... so perfect oh fuck me Cas I can’t... Cas I’m gonna come, oh please, CASTIEL.’ He screamed the angel’s full name and thrust into his throat, releasing himself with a high-pitched keen. Cas stilled and kept his mouth on Dean until he collapsed back in the seat panting. 

Cas pulled himself off and sat in the foot-well, staring up at Dean with a serene expression.

Dean groaned and took a shuddering breath.

‘Well... fuck... are you sure you’ve never done this before?’ 

‘Quite sure.’

‘I’m sorry... I didn’t want to um... but you didn’t move when I said...’ Dean looked sheepish but Cas slid up into the seat and took his flushed, sweaty face in his hands.

‘Dean you taste exquisite. It is so strong and so you that I simply couldn’t have let you waste it.’

‘That... that is the weirdest sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.’ Cas leaned in and pressed a delicate kiss to his lips and Dean didn’t mind. He quite enjoyed the left over taste of himself mixed with the soft, unique taste of an angel. 

‘You mean so much to me Dean Winchester.’ Cas whispered on his lips. Dean bumped their noses together and rested a hand over the one on his cheek.

‘Alright, alright, chick flick moments Cassie.’ But he was smiling. He wriggled in his seat and used his free hands to shift his underwear and jeans back into place. ‘So uh, it’s a pity you can’t drive us back huh?’

‘Hmm,’ Cas hummed, ‘I’m sure we can emulate some of the same feelings back at the motel if you wish to... repay the favour?’ Dean was enjoying the suggestive tone that Cas had picked up (had to be from Gabriel, just had to be, Dean himself was never that bad... mostly). He kissed him, hard and chaste before settling back in his seat and revving the engine.

‘Oh you have got absolutely no idea what I am going to do to you.’ He growled, winked at the bedraggled angel opposite him and swung the car back onto the road.


End file.
